Shaking Out The Dust Bunnies
Memorial Square The city's tallest towers form a ring around the city's center, more like a hexagon than a square due to the intersection of three thoroughfares. These lofty, deep-seated towers, sturdy yet graceful, block out the view of the rest of the city and dominate the square with sheer height. Even the dark indigo steel gleams in the sunlight, set off by the brilliant sparkling of the crystals. Linked by a series of seemingly-delicate aerial walkways, the glinting towers form the base of what looks like a six-sided spiderweb touched by dew. The "strands" are of the same indigo steel/titanium alloy as the towers themselves, but the numerous, everpresent crystals give them a deceptively gossamer aspect. In the center of the square is a perfect, miniature copy of the original Crystal City sculpted from sparkling quartz crystal and lit from beneath. Players: Impactor Rodimus Prime Sandstorm Objects: Abandoned Construction Pr Obvious exits: Down leads to Basement Level. North leads to Tower Promenade. Northeast leads to Residential Sector. Northwest leads to Academe. South leads to Crystal City Spaceport. Southeast leads to Industrial Park. Southwest leads to Emporium. Fly Omega Supreme says, "Assistance: required. Proposition: offered. Location: Memorial Square." Rodimus Prime sounds a bit startled. "Omega Supreme? What's up, big guy?" Redshift has arrived. Omega Supreme sounds distinctly displeased, "Maps: mislocated. New cartography: necessary." Rodimus Prime says, "... We keep maps?" Omega Supreme waits in the Memorial Square, his claw-hand and gun arm awkwardly folded behind his back. He is pacing, his footfalls as gentle as he can make them, which means that they still sound like the crack of thunder. He looks rather disgruntled, which is not a good look on him, given that it means that it looks like he wants to level a mountain and then flatten a valley with the remains. Winnebago arrives from the direction of the Spaceport, so that's probably how he arrived on the planet. That, and not, say, via a secret underground spacebridge or anything. He drives in fairly quickly, because, while Omega's request didn't seem like much of an emergancy, any opportunity to get into the Guardian's good graces needs to be taken. The young Prime still holds onto hope that they might yet bring him back into the war on the side of the Autobots, after all, and with Metroplex in his current state, they could use him now more than ever! Drill Tank lumbers behind Prime, the Drill Tank not even garnering enough horsepower to keep up with the Winnebago. Not one to let their fearless leader go at it alone, the Wrecker Leader 'invited' himself along for the ride ... with another hand to help keep an optic out for trouble. <> he drones into the broadband, rather unenthused about the situation as a whole. Sikorsky S-61R Copter at first wasn't all that interested... but then the mention of maps and stuff made his recon senses tingle. Well, that and doing -something- even if it turned out to be standing around watching Prime do diplomatic stuff was more interesting than standing around doing -nothing-. Or something to that affect. <> The chopper settles into a lazy circling overhead. He could just be sightseeing for all anyone else cares... And maybe he really is. Decked out with a long, flowing cape and a hat with an outrageous feather in it, Redshift strolls into the fmous Memorial Square, appearing unplussed by so many Autobots. "Ahh, Omega Supreme, greatest of the guardians," Redshift says in greeting, bowing before the humungous Autobot and flourishing with his hat. "Whatever task it is you require, know that the Decepticons, rulers of Cybertron, have dispatched one of thier finest warriors here to assist you in your time of need." Winnebago transforms as he pulls up to Omega Supreme, straightening up once he's in robot mode. "Yeah? Then what're you doing here, Redshift?" Rodimus offers the spaceship a smirk, then turns to look up at Omega. "Hey, big guy. What's up?" Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Omega Supreme looks slightly less menacing as his call is answered, which is to say that instead of destroying mountains and valleys, he now looks more like he might just be in the mood to trample a small hill. Rodimus Prime, two Wreckers, and... the Scarlet Pimpernel? Omega Supreme stares at Redshift for a long, long moment. Then, he tosses his arms in the air and complains, "Basement levels: uncharted. Maps: lost. Suspect excesses of Decepticon regime." He pauses to glare at Redshift, because he's there and a Decepticon. "New maps: required." Drill Tank barrels along shortly behind Rodimus, transforming in stride and pacing up to the Autobot leader. Giving the Decepticon pimp a momentary glare, the Wrecker looks up at Omega. "Guess the 'Cons didn't keep up onna records, huh chief?" he asides to Prime, still basking in Supreme's shadow. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Redshift struggles to keep his visage pleasant, despite Rodimus's jibe. "Dear rodimus, I am here as an envoy of good faith. To assist Omega Supreme in whatever he requires, as he is a valued citizen of Cybertron's most beautiful city." He adjusts his flambouyant hat, and looks up at the towering Guardian. "Terriby sorry about that, Omega... But you will be happy to know that those responsible have been sacked. But yes, I, as an official representative of the Decepticons, accept your task to acquire new maps of your lower levels. These Autobots are not required, feel free to send them on thier way." Sikorsky S-61R Copter is left wondering just what the slag Redshift is wearing that outlandish getup. Oi vey. "... Crystal City has a basement?" Murmurs the Wrecker as he continues to hover about overhead. Granted that he didn't know that just proves the whole matter of needing new maps and stuff made, right? "Three Autobots or one Decepticon. Gee, guess who really cares more..." Rodimus Prime snorts at Redshift. "Not needed? Says the /spaceship/ who just volunteered to explore the tunnels." He looks up at Omega Supreme and offers the big guy a broad smile. "I'd be glad to help you, Omega." Hot Spot has arrived. Omega Supreme is glad that they understand his problem - he's just too tall to do the exploring, himself! However, he isn't one to be swayed by the first bidder. Resuming pacing, he bargains, "Task: open. All comers: accepted. Reward: unnecessary found objects." That's right, if they find something that Omega Supreme doesn't need for the day to day running of Crystal City? They can keep it! Saves him the trouble of junking it. "... So if we find something you don't need, we get to keep it?" Sandstorm pauses to hover around Omega's head in general. "Booyah! Now this is sounding more interesting!" So wait, the Autobots get maps of the underground near here /and/ free stuff? Score! Rodimus grins at Sandstorm's enthusiasm, then covers his mouth until he can hide it. He nods. "You got it, big guy, we'll do what we can." He hesitates, then looks at the other Autobots present, then leans towards them and asks, "Do... any of you guys know the entry way to the sublevels around here?" Impactor relaxes back, placing hands on his hips. "So let us get this straight, we just map out the under caverns fer ya ... and we keep the extra swag? What's the catch big guy?" Impactor asks, giving the other two a cautionary glance. Something this nice doesn't come without a cost or two, at least in this Wrecker's experience. Hot Spot walks towards the group, having heard the announcement. Interested because he has nothing better to do and currently no distress calls from Earth. "I heard that a Bot needs some help with something? I'm not currently occupied with something, plus I need to do something." The Protectobot laughs, then stops, saying, "It feels like I haven't done a thing in a while, but of course inactivity quickly bores me. But going back on subject, what is up?" Redshift looks like the 'bots are going to stay, but this is hardly surprising. He appears unruffled as Rodimus tries to get his goat. "I'm faster on foot than any of your Autobots, Rodimus. I can map out the tunnels much more quickly. I graciously accept your mission, Omega. You shall have your maps!" Sikorsky S-61R Copter just snickers a bit to himself, but says nothing. Let the Decepticon stumble his way into getting slagged because he thinks speed is the only thing he needs. It'll be more amusing that way. Omega Supreme nods his helmet and confirms to Sandstorm, "Assessment: correct." He gives Impactor a blank look. The catch? The catch is that Omega Supreme is too tall to do this himself! What other motivation could he have? Hmm... Omega Supreme paces over to a manhole and points down at it, "Ingress: here. Egress: uncertain. Caution: advised." Rodimus Prime snorts at Redshift's response, then looks up at Omega Supreme and gives one swift nod of his head. "We'll do what we can, Omega." He looks towards the other Autobots. "We want these maps done /properly/. How soon do you guys think we can get started?" Impactor shuffles his feet, looking around at those collected. A Prime, Sandstorm, the Protectobot leader, a Decepticon speed freak, and himself. Ah, life deposits such pleasant experiences in your lap, don't they? "Assuming we begin immediately and branch off into groups of two with the dolled up Decepticon going it solo ... I estimate about three breems per floor for adequate maps." Hot Spot is unsure if the Bots have taken note his presence, however he was still able to figuire out what was going on within the group. "Map making, huh?" How Hot Spot did not notice the Con until he said something is confusing to him, but he knows he cannot let Redshift beat the Bots. The Protectobot eyes everyone present within the small group with his arms folded. "I can probably start right away... no, delete the first part, I can start right now, Rodimus," Spot returns with an answer. There seems to be no other potential trouble present, so Sandstorm hovers down to where the rest of the Autobots are talking, dropping the last few feet to the pavement as he reverts to robot mode and crouches down to take a closer look at the hatch Omega indicated. "Looks like this ain't been used in a long time. Being cautious and doing it right the first time would be the best way to go about it." With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Rodimus Prime walks over to the hatch and then kneels at the edge. "Well, we can take it." He looks up at Hot Spot and smile. "Now, huh?" Then he looks around at Sandstorm and Impactor. "Sure, why not?" "Unless I get a S.O.S. from Earth," Hot Spot adds, "But for now I am free and I can gladly donate my time for a helpful cause in Crystal City." The Protectobot also walks over to the hatch and squats, examining it. Impactor saunters up after the others, bemoaning as usual. "Well, what are ya waitin' fer? You know as well as I do what ta do with a hatch ... ya leap in!" he gushes somewhat excitedly, still half complaining. "So only question is, who's first?" he asks, giving Sandstorm a mischevious grin. Sandstorm laughs a bit at Impactor. "What he said." He grabs the hatch to pull it open so they can get the action on with. Rodimus Prime grins at the others. "Well, if that's what you guys have to say about it..." and then the boyish Prime scrambles towards the hatch like an eager child, shouting, "Last one in's a burnt-out diode!" and he leaps down. Rodimus Prime moves to the Basement Level. Rodimus Prime has left. Sandstorm moves to the Basement Level. Sandstorm has left. Impactor moves to the Basement Level. Impactor has left. Hot Spot moves to the Basement Level. Hot Spot has left.